The Storm
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG!Anne hat vor kurzem einen schweren Verlust erlitten. Marilla ist von ihr gegangen. Jetzt lebt sie alleine und einsam auf Green Gables und versucht mit ihrer Trauer zurecht zu kommen. Da taucht Gilbert auf....


Little Miss Bookworm war so freundlich mir die Erlaubnis zu geben ihre wunderschöne FF "The Storm" zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen, diese tolle FF einigermaßen gut zu übersetzen.

Leider ist das Forum nicht mehr online, in dem ihre tollen FFs zu lesen waren. Sie hatte noch 2 weitere tolle FFs geschrieben „Youth Ended" (die hab ich noch) und „Island Bride" (die fehlt mir). Für „Youth Ended" hat sie mir noch die Erlaubnis erteilt sie zu übersetzen. Doch jetzt hab ich keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihr und kann sie nicht mehr fragen ob ich „Island Bride" übersetzen darf, geschweige denn, dass ich die Geschichte habe. Falls also irgendjemand, irgendwo zufällig diese FF oder Little Miss Bookworm finden sollte gebt mir doch bitte Bescheid. schnief

The Storm

**Autor: Little Miss Bookworm**

„Oh Anne, es tut gut dich zu sehen!" Rief Alice Lawson mit erzwungener Heiterkeit.

Sie befürchtete weniger würde Anne dazu veranlassen, für sich zu bleiben.  
Jeder war bestürzt durch Annes untröstliche Trauer, seit Marilla vor 2 Wochen gestorben war.

„Was kann ich heute für dich tun?"

„Nun," Anne seufzte und ließ ihre behandschuhten Hände auf die Ladentheke fallen, als wären sie schwer wie Blei. „Ich brauche fast alles. Ich habe gemerkt, dass praktisch nichts auf Green Gables das ist." Anne sah auf ihre Handschuhe hinunter und begann einen nach dem anderen auszuziehen.

Alice bemerkte, dass diese Aufgabe Anne voll in Anspruch zu nehmen schien.

„Hast du eine Liste?" Fragte Alice immer noch heiter. Sie war die organisierte Anne gewohnt; diejenige die immer mit einer vorbereiteten, detaillierten Liste in den Laden kam, selbst wenn sie Jahresabschlussnoten vorbereitet, Unterrichtsstunden planen musste und verschiedene Farmaufgaben auf Green Gables im Griff haben musste. In Kingsport hatte Anne dann sogar noch mehr organisiert.  
Aber die Dinge lagen jetzt anders. Wenn schon das ausziehen von Handschuhen eine mühsame Arbeit war, dann fragte sich Alice, ob Anne fähig wäre sich an alles zu erinnern, was sie brauchte.  
„Gut lass mich sehen, was ich für dich finden kann." Fuhr Alice fort, sie wollte alles tun, um Anne zu helfen.

Nachdem sie die Regale hinter sich eine Weile abgesucht hatte, legte Alice verschiedene Artikel auf den Ladentisch, damit Anne daraus wählen konnte, was sie brauchte und sich ihre Gedanken darauf beschränkten. Als Anne mit glasigem Blick über die Auswahl streifte, blickte Alice kurz zu den anderen Kunden und entschied, dass sie einfach warten mussten. Nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass Anne ohne Buggy da war, nahm Alice sich Zeit, um die Pakete sicher einzuwickeln und in dem großen Korb zu platzieren.

Sie bemerkte Annes bleichte, hohle Wangen und die blutunterlaufenen Augen und fragte: „Meinst du, du schaffst es mit all diesen Paketen, den ganzen Weg heim zu laufen? Unser Buggy ist hinten, du kannst ihn dir ausleihen, wenn du willst."

Anne schüttelte ernst den Kopf: „Nein, ich möchte laufen." War alles, was sie sagte. Sie lächelte Alice schwach zu und ließ den Korb von der Theke gleiten. Anne unterschätzte sein Gewicht und versuchte es trotzdem ohne Hilfe, mit Mühe. Der Korb plumpste lauf auf den hölzernen Fußboden. Glücklicherweise war nichts kaputt gegangen.

„Oh Anne! Lass mich dir helfen!" Rief Alice besorgt und lief um die Ladentheke.

„Nein! Ich bin ok. Danke!" Schnappte Anne zurück, ohne es so zu meinen.

Nachdem sie den Korb hochgehoben hatte, setzte sie ihn nochmals für einen Augenblick wieder ab.

„Es tut mir leid Alice. Bitte verzeih mir." Flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Ist schon in Ordnung." Sie lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Ich brauch dich nicht zu fragen, warum du hier bist!" Rief Mrs. Sloane aus und klatschte vor Aufregung in die Hände.

Gilbert lächelte schwach und schloss die Tür zum Postamt hinter sich.

„Ich nehme an, dass sie dann keinen Ausweis von mir brauchen."

„Nein, sei nicht albern! Ich weiß, wo ich das Päckchen hingelegt habe. Es ist gut und sicher in der Schublade da drüben." Mrs. Sloane schlurfte rasch zu einem alten Eichenschreibtisch in der anderen Ecke des Raums und zog ein kleines, braunes Päckchen und einen Umschlag hervor. Mrs. Sloane beäugte das Päckchen und dann Gilbert, durch ihre dicken Brillenglässer.

„Lass mich meine Schere holen, dann kannst du es gleich hier öffnen."

„Nun, eigentlich Mrs. Sloane..." Begann Gilbert, er wünschte sie würde ihm einfach das Päckchen geben, damit er gehen konnte.

„Sei nicht albern, das ist kein Problem!"

Gilbert rollte innerlich die Augen. Bevor er sie aufhalten konnte, hatte Mrs. Sloane das braune Einwickelpapier durchschnitten und hielt eine kleine, weiße Box aus Samt in den Händen.  
Da Christine, der einfach Ring nicht gefiel, den er ihr gegeben hatte, hatte sie in Halifax einen ausgesucht und ihm geschickt. Sie bestand darauf, dass er ihr den Ring an ihrem bevorstehenden Besuch, während der Weihnachtsferien, übergab.  
Da er ihn vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte, ging er näher zu Mrs. Sloane, als sie langsam die Box öffnete und einen großen Diamanten- und Rubin besetzten Ring enthüllte.

„Gütiger Gott!" Rief sie und legte die Hand auf ihr Herz, als würde sie damit ihren Pulsschlag verlangsamen. „Gilbert Blythe! Du hast einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack für Diamanten." Sagte Mrs. Sloane atemlos und starrte immer noch in die Box.

„Eigentlich Mrs. Sloane..." Begann er wieder, dann streckte er im Geiste die Hände in die Luft. Er wusste, er brauchte ihr die Situation nicht zu erklären. Er hielt einfach sein Hand hin, um die Box und den Umschlag zu nehmen. Nachdem er die Box geschlossen hatte, steckte er sie in die Jackentasche und tippte höflich gegen seinen Hut.

„Einen schönen Tag noch Mrs. Sloane," sagte er und verschwand rasch aus der Tür, bevor sie ihm irgendwelche Fragen stellen konnte.

Als er auf die Straße lief, nahm ihm der eisige Nordwind den Atem. Er beugte den Kopf herunter, neigte seinen Huft gegen den Wind, als er zu seinem Buggy trabte, den er an der Seite des Gebäudes geparkt hatte.  
An jedem anderen Tag, wäre er besorgt über das Päckchen gewesen, dass er gerade abgeholt hatte – ganz zu schweigen von der beiliegenden Rechnung. Aber alles, was er tun wollte – alles was er tun wollte, seit er die Nacht zuvor in Avonlea angekommen war – war Anne zu besuchen. Er hatte versucht zu Marillas Beerdigung nach Hause zu kommen, doch es war ihm unmöglich gewesen, eine Vertretung im Krankenhaus zu finden. Er war so früh wie möglich gegangen, nahm früher seinen Weihnachtsurlaub. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, weil er die Beerdigung verpasst hatte und es schmerzte es Anne zu sagen. Seine Mutter hatte erzählt, dass Anne sich den Rest des Jahres vom Unterricht frei genommen hatte, um Green Gables für den Verkauf herzurichten. Er konnte sich die Trauer nicht vorstellen, die sie empfinden musste.

All diese Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, als er den Buggy von der Hauptstraße in Richtung Green Gables lenkte. Als er schon fast von der Hauptstraße herunter war, trat eine große Frau gedankenverloren von den Stufen zu Lawsons Laden herunter und bewegte sich gefährlich nah in Richtung des Weges.

„Whoa!" Schrie Gilbert und zog an den Zügeln, so hart er konnte.

„Gilbert!" Rief eine erschrocken aussehende Alice Lawson, halb überrascht und halb erleichtert. „Das ist ein Segen!" Flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, als sie um den Buggy herum auf die Seite rannte.

Gilbert begann herunter zu steige, um nach zu sehen, ob Alice in Ordnung war.

„Es tut mir leid Alice. Ich hab dich nicht gesehen. Ich..." Begann er.

„Nein, nein ist schon in Ordnung." Sagte Alice eilig, drehte ihren Rücken gegen den Wind und kreuzte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen Gilbert – Anne braucht Hilfe."

„Was meinst du?" Fragte Gilbert, sein Gesicht war von Besorgnis überschattet.

„Sie war gerade hier und hat eine ganze Landung Vorräte geholt. Sie hat keinen Buggy dabei und ist losgelaufen. Ich habe versucht, ihr unseren zu geben, aber sie wollte nicht. Es ist ein schrecklich langer Weg mit all den Sachen und nur so zwischen uns", plapperte Alice und beugte sich näher zu Gilbert. „Sie sieht furchtbar aus. Marilla zu verlieren hat wirklich einen Tribut von ihr verlang. Ich bin rausgekommen, um zu sehen, ob ich sie noch auf der Straße sehen kann. Ich bin wirklich besorgt Gilbert. Das sind wir alle. Ich..."

„Alice" unterbrach Gilbert sie. Er wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber er wollte seine Zeit nicht in der Stadt verschwenden, wenn er Anne helfen konnte. „Ich wollte gerade nach Green Gables. Ich kann sie wahrscheinlich auf der Straße treffen. Geh du wieder rein. Es ist kalt hier draußen." Instruierte Gilbert Alice, als er zurück in den Buggy sprang. „Bis du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?" Fragte er, als er die Zügel einsammelte.

Alice nickte zitternd und winkte zum Abschied. Sie beobachtete, wie Gilbert rasch davon fuhr und seufzte erleichtert. Sie wusste Gilbert würde sich um Anne kümmern.

Als Anne ihren Weg nach Hause begann, dachte sie das Gewicht des Korbes würde sie sicherlich zum umfallen bringen. Vielleicht hätte sie doch den Lawson Buggy nehmen sollen, dachte sie. Aber sie hatte laufen wollen. Als sie vergangene Woche alleine auf Green Gables eingesperrt gewesen war, war erstrickend gewesen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so fühlen würde. Green Gables war ihr immer lieb gewesen, ein Ort des Trostes und der Behaglichkeit. Aber nun, da Marilla und Matthew gegangen waren, waren die Dinge anders. Selbst Mrs. Lynde war über Weihnachten in den Westen zu ihrem Sohn gegangen, gleich nach der Beerdigung. Danach würde sie nach Avonlea zurückziehen, um mit einer alten Freundin auf der anderen Seite der Stadt zu leben. Diana und Fred waren auf einen Besuch zu Freds Tante gegangen.

Anne setzte den Korb auf der roten, schmutzigen Straße ab und brachte ihren Hut und Schal in Ordnung, gegen den brausenden Wind. Sie nahm die Last gerade wieder auf, als der schwache Klang eines Buggys neben ihr auftauchte.

„Anne!" Hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme rufen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf gegen den Wind und sah mit einem flüchtigen Blick, einen dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann vom Buggy springen und um den Wagen herum auf sie zu eilen.

„Gilbert Blythe!" Rief sie überrascht aus. Sie hatte ihn nicht sofort erkannt.

„Anne, lass mich dir damit helfen." Sagte er und nahm schnell den Korb von ihrem Arm.

„Danke." Sage sie leise. Sie konnte die Augen nicht von ihm wenden. Er sah so anders aus, als vor eineinhalb Jahren, als sie ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Er wirkte reifer und vornehmer.

Als Gilbert den Korb hinten auf den Buggy stellte, begann es leicht zu schneien. Die zarten Kristallflocken sammelten sich auf dem Rücken seines wollenen Mantels und blinkten für Anne wie Sterne am Nachthimmel.

„Komm, lass mich dich nachhause fahren." Gilberts Worte brachten sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Es wird jede Minute kälter hier draußen." Sagte Gilbert und lief um den Wagen, um Anne hinauf zu helfen.

„Danke." Sagte Anne wieder. Sie überlegte, was sie noch sagen konnte, aber es fiel ihr nichts ein. Sie blinzelte Schneeflocken von ihren Augenlidern und ließ seine Hand ihr auf den Wagen helfen.

Als sie rasch den Feldweg in Richtung Green Gables hinunter fuhren, dachte Anne wieder an das letzte mal, als sie Gilbert gesehen hatte. Sie hatte es schon hunderte von Male in ihrem Kopf abgespielt – jedes Mal zu Kreuze kriechend: Warum war sie so hart zu ihm gewesen, bei Dianas Hochzeit ? Das alles schien so dumm jetzt. Alles schien so, seit Marilla gestorben war. Sie blickte ihn von der Seite an und sah dann auf die gefalteten Hände in ihrem Schoß. War er froh, sie zu sehen? Er sah eher besorgt, als erfreut aus, dachte sie. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Christine zu zun. Sie wusste, sie würden im Frühling heiraten und sie freute sich für die beiden, zumindest sagte sie sich das.

Schließlich erreichten sie Green Gables und Anne dankte Gilbert zum dritten mal.

„Kein Problem Anne." Antwortete Gilbert. Sein Gesicht schien bedrückt und besorgt, als er ihr herunter half.

Es war später Nachmittag und Anne wusste es wäre unhöflich, ihn nicht zu fragen, ob er zum Tee bleiben wolle. Sie wollte, dass er blieb – sie wollte jemanden zum reden haben und vielleicht könnten sie über die alten Zeiten reden- aber sie war nicht sicher, ob er es wollte.

Als Gilbert den Korb aus dem Buggy hob, fragte Anne schüchtern: „Willst du zum Tee bleiben Gilbert? Ich verstehe, wenn du nicht willst – ich meine, wenn du nicht kannst, aber ich dachte..." Stammelte Anne.

„Ich würde gerne bleiben, Anne." Antwortete er mit leichtem Lächeln.

Anne erwiderte das Lächeln – das erste seit einer ganzen Weile.

Als Gilbert beobachtete, wie Anne zitternd ein Päckchen nach dem anderen aus dem Korb nahm, erwachte sein Arzt Instinkt. War ihr nur kalt oder war sie verwirrt? Als er sie vorhin auf der Straße gesehen hatte beunruhigten ihn ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen und ihre Blässe. Die einzige Sache, die er denken konnte, war ein Feuer für sie zu machen.

„Anne, warum ziehst du nicht deinen Mantel aus und dann mache ich Feuer im Wohnzimmer." Schlug er vor und lief hinter sie, um ihr beim ausziehen des Mantels zu helfen.

„Oh," Anne zwang sich zu einem Lachen. „Tut mir leid. Warum hab ich dir deinen Mantel nicht abgenommen? Ich habe meine Manieren vergessen." Sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Marilla wäre verärgert", sie erstickte fast bei ihrem Namen.

Gilbert bemerkte es und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Anne ging sofort zurück und begann ihren Mantel aufzuknöpfen, ihr Kopf hing hinunter, um ihre Tränen zu verstecken. Sie wusste nicht, dass Gilbert sie sehen konnte.

Mechanisch häufte Gilbert das Holz draußen auf der Veranda auf seinen Arm, er fühlte wie seine Brust sich zuzuschnüren begann. Wo war die Anne, die er kannte - und liebte?  
Er wünschte er könnte ihr etwas von der Trauer abnehmen und für sie tragen. Aber er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte, also nahm er nun soviel Holz auf seinen Arm, wie er konnte, um ein Feuer für sie vorzubereiten.

„Der Tee ist fertig." Sagte Anne leise und brachte ein Tablett mit Porzellan und dünnen Keksen in das Wohnzimmer. Vorsichtig setzt sie es auf dem Tisch ab, den sie und Marilla zum Tee trinken benutzt hatten.

Gilbert war gerade fertig damit, ein loderndes Feuer zu entzünden und er nahm gegenüber von Anne platz.

„Es ist wirklich schön, dich zu sehen Anne." Sagte er, als sie Tasse und Untertasse vor ihm platzierte. Seine Augen hingen an ihrem blassen Gesicht. Nach ein paar Momenten glaubte er, etwas Farbe zu entdecken.

„Danke nochmals, dass du mir heute geholfen hast. Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich auf dem Heimweg bin? Warst du auf dem Weg hierher?"

„Nun, eigentlich", begann Gilbert. „Ich hab Alice Lawson gesehen. Sie erzählte mir, dass du auf dem Heimweg bist. Klingt wie damals, als Alice mir sagte, du seist auf dem Heimweg - ..."

„Als ich das Kleid für das Konzert im White Sands Hotel abgeholt habe", beendete Anne den Satz für ihm mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

Gilbert war so froh etwas Farbe in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich war ohnehin auf dem Weg hierher, um dich zu sehen. Ich wollte dir sagen, wie leid mir das mit Marilla tut und wie leid es mir tut, dass ich die Beerdigung verpasst habe. Ich konnte im Krankenhaus keine Vertretung finden." Gilbert bemerkte, dass die Erwähnung von Marillas Namen, sofort die Farbe auf ihren Wangen wieder verschwinden ließ.

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Anne und starrte auf die Teetasse hinunter, die sie noch nicht berührt hatte.

„Ich habe beschlossen früher für Weihnachten nachhause zukommen, um zu sehen, ob ich irgendetwas tun kann." Fuhr Gilbert fort.

„Nein", sagte Anne mit einer leicht abwinkenden Bewegung ihrer Hand, sofort das Angebot ablehnend.

„Nun", fuhr Gilbert behutsam fort. „Ich habe gehört, dass du nicht zurück zum unterrichten gehen willst – dass du Green Gables für den Verkauf herrichten willst."

„Wo hast du das gehört ?" Anne riss ihren Kopf hoch.

Einen Augenblick lang war Gilbert glücklich zu sehen, dass Anne noch ihr schnelles Temperament hatte, dann begann er schnell seine Erklärung.

„Meine Mutter und Alice und einige andere Leute –..."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, wie schnell Worte ihre Runde machen! Ich habe lediglich gegenüber Mr. Harrsion erwähnt, dass ich vielleicht an einem Verkauf interessiert bin!" Stellte Anne wütend fest.

„Anne", begann Gilbert und lehnte sich besorgt über den Tisch zu ihr hinüber. „Beruhige dich. Ich kann ja etwas falsches gehört haben." Sagte er, obwohl er wusste, dass er das nicht hatte.

Annes flammende Augen verdunkelten sich sobald sie merkte, dass sie überreagiert hatte. Anne holte tief Luft, um ihre Fassung wieder zu gewinnen, sie wollte vor Gilbert nicht wie eine verrückte, alte Lehrerin wirken.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie einfach.

„Nein, es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Ich meinte nur..." Fing Gilbert an.

„Wie geht es Christine?" Unterbrach Anne ihn, bevor Gilbert es erklären konnte.

Gilbert seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Gut", war alles, was er sagte. Anne konnte noch seinen wundesten Punkt treffen.

„Kommt sie früher für die Ferien nachhause, wie du?"

„Nein, sie kommt an Heilig Abend, glaube ich." Gilbert nahm einen schnellen Schluck Tee und überlegte sich, wie er das Thema wechseln konnte. Er war nicht hergekommen, um über Christine zu reden.

Dann hallte ein lauter Knall vom Wohnzimmerfenster herüber. Anne und Gilbert drehten sich um, sie dachten, dass das Fenster zerbrochen sein musste. Gilbert stand auf, um nachzusehen.

„Oh mein Gott, Anne. Sieh mal nach draußen!" Rief Gilbert aus.

Anne eilte neben ihn. Anne und Gilbert spähten aus dem Fenster auf die blendend weiße Landschaft. Die Schneeszene war wie ein schweres, flatterndes Leintuch vor ihnen und gab ihnen nur gelegentlich einen Blick auf die Schneewehen, die sich gegen die Scheune und die Hecken in der Ferne bildeten. Gelegentlich sahen sie einen schwarzen Strick, wenn der Ast eines Baumes davon flog.

„Hat es schon so geschneit, als du draußen warst, um das Holz zu holen?" Fragte Anne verwirrt, als sie daran dachte, wie leicht es auf ihrer Heimfahrt geschneit hatte.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ich meine..." Stammelte Gilbert, als er wieder an die vordere Veranda dachte. An alles, was er sich erinnern konnte, waren die Sorgen, die er sich über Anne gemacht hatte, als er das Holz einsammelte.

„Nun, du solltest gehen, bevor es noch schlimmer wird." Sagte Anne nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten. „Wenn du den Buggy nicht benutzen kannst, kannst du vielleicht den Schlitten nehmen. Er ist draußen in der Scheune."

„Du hast recht. Ich sollte gehen." Stimmte Gilbert zögernd zu. Er wollte mehr Zeit mit Anne verbringen, um heraus zu finden, was sie fühlte – vielleicht auch, was sie für ihn fühlte, nach all der Zeit.

Das Schließen der schweren Eichentür hinter Gilbert war betäubend für Anne. Es hatte die Kälte draußen verschlossen, aber nicht die Kälte in ihrem Inneren. Vom Küchenfenster aus beobachtete sie, wie sein schwarzer Mantel von dem dichten weißen Sturm verschlugen wurde und versuchte die Tränen zu stoppen, die aus ihren Augen flossen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Das Weiß des Schneesturms und der Schleier ihrer Tränen blockierten ihr Sehvermögen für einen Moment, nach wenigen Augenblicken betrat sie ernst das Wohnzimmer, um das Tee Tablett einzusammeln. Anne hob Gilberts halb ausgetrunkene Teetasse hoch und hielt sie einen Moment fest. Sie war so schroff wegen des Verkaufs von Green Gables zu ihm gewesen. Er hatte recht, sie plante zu verkaufen und sie hätte nicht so schnell ihr Temperament verlieren sollen. Sie tadelte sich selbst, als sie die Tasse neben ihrer eigenen auf das Tablett stellte.

Vorsichtig hob sie das Tablett hoch, nur um es mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall fallen zu lassen, als sie hörte, wie die Eingangstür plötzlich aufgestoßen wurde.

„Anne!" Hörte sie Gilbert aus dem Flur rufen.

Sie versuchte einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen, konnte es jedoch nicht, unter dem Schock Marillas Porzellan zerbrochen zu haben.

„Anne", sagte Gilbert atemlos, als er in den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer trat. „Was ist passiert?" Er folgte ihren Augen runter auf den mit Teeflecken bedeckten Vorleger, der mit weißen und blauen Scherben bestreut war. „Oh es tut mir leid. Hab ich dich erschreckt?"

Anne hatte sich inzwischen genug von ihrem Schreck erholt, um die ganze Situation zu erfassen. „Ja, du hast mich erschreckt." Sagte sie, ihre Stimmung war gereizt, wie ein dünner Faden.  
Sie kniete nieder und hob die Stücke des Porzellans auf, die sie finden konnte.

„Es tut mir leid." Wiederholte Gilbert und kniete sich gegenüber von ihr nieder, um ihr zu helfen. „Es ist nur – der Schlitten war nicht in der Scheune und der Buggy ist unter einer Schneewehe gefangen. Es gibt praktisch keinen Weg da draußen." Sagte er.

Anne begann die Porzellanstücke in schnellerem Tempo aufzuheben. Sie spürte, dass kalte Schneeflocken von Gilberts Haar und Mantel auf ihre Hände fielen.

„Marilla muss den Schlitten verkauft haben. Rachel erzählte mir, dass sie einiges verkauft hat." Sagte Anne kurz, als sie und Gilbert gleichzeitig nach einem großen, zackigen Porzellanstück griffen, welches hinter das Sofa gefallen war.

„Au!" Japste Anne und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Lass mich sehen", sagte Gilbert eilig.

Anne ließ ihn den schmalen, tiefen Schnitt über ihrem Zeigefinger untersuchen, den das Porzellan ihr zugefügt hatte. Er kam schnell mit einem Geschirrtuch aus der Küche wieder und wickelte es um den Schnitt.

„Hier, heb ihn so hoch." Sagte er und hob Annes Hand leicht über ihre Schulter.

Als Gilbert fest ihren Finger fasste, um die Blutung zu stoppen, setzten sie sich mit einem peinlichen Schweigen.

„Du kannst bleiben", schlug Anne leise vor.

„Ich denke, ich habe keine große Wahl. Es gibt keinen Weg nachhause bei diesem Wetter, besonders mit Pete – dieses alte Pferd ist zu alt, um mich bei so einem Wetter heimzubringen." Sagte er und fügte dann hinzu. „Ich wollte dich nicht fragen, außer wenn es absolut notwendig wäre. Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen, ich..."

„Du hast nicht gefragt. Ich habe es angeboten." Unterbrach ihn Anne. „Es war nett von dir mir heute zuhelfen. Es ist das mindeste was ich tun kann. Außerdem, wie du schon sagtest, hast du wirklich keine Wahl." Sie fühlte sich schuldig, wegen ihres kurzen Temperamentsausbruch.

Gilbert lächelte und ließ dann ihren Arm sinken: „Hast du Verbandsmaterial da?" Fragte er.

„Ich denke oben im Medizinschrank müsste was sein. Ich werde nachsehen."

Als Anne wieder herunterkam, hatte Gilbert das Schlamassel im Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt und hängte seinen Mantel auf. Mit einem Hüpfer in ihrem Magen dämmerte es Anne, dass er blieb.

Als Gilbert Anne halft, das Abendessen vorzubereiten versuchten beide ein lockeres Gespräch zu führen. Anne presste Gilbert mit Fragen über seine bevorstehende Hochzeit aus und Gilbert wiederum fragte sie über den Unterricht in Kingsport aus. Keines der Themen interessierte sie.

„Hat Christine entschieden, was für ein Kleid sie will?" Fragte Anne.

„Ich weiß nicht – sie würde es mir wahrscheinlich nicht erzählen, wenn sie es hätte", antwortete Gilbert, während er geschäftig Brot schnitt. „Wie viele Schüler unterrichtest du in Kingsport?" Fragte er und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Über 25." Antwortete Anne und stellte ein Packen Mehl zurück in den Schrank. „Ich denke die Stuarts sind sehr erfreut, dass du in ihre Familie kommst, du bis einer von Stuarts besten Studenten." Sagte Anne, entschlossen ihre Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen, bei dem Gedanken an Gilberts bevorstehende Hochzeit. Sie glaubte, es wäre unhöflich nicht über das Thema zu sprechen, dass das wichtigste in seinem Kopf sein musste.

„Nun das weiß ich nicht. Da musst du sie fragen. Wie alt sind die Kinder, die du unterrichtest? Wie viele Fächer unterrichtest du?" Fragte Gilbert und dachte, zwei Fragen würden vielleicht bewirken, dass Anne beim Thema blieb.

„Ihr Alter reicht von 13 bis 18. Ich unterrichte Englische Literatur und Schrift. Wirst du in Avonlea oder Halifax heiraten?" Beharrte Anne.

Gilbert seufzte innerlich: „Halifax. Ich bring das mal zum Tisch." Sagte er kapitulierend und verließ den Raum, um ein Tablett mit Brot ins Esszimmer zu bringen.

Anne holte tief Luft und lehnte sich kurz gegen den Schrank. Warum war es so schmerzhaft Gilbert nach seiner Hochzeit zu fragen? Würde das den ganzen Abend so weitergehen?

„Anne?"

Anne drehte sich schnell um und sah Gilbert in der Tür stehen, fast hätte sie die Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln fallen lassen, die sie hielt.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Gilbert als er ihren erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich noch etwas ins Esszimmer bringen soll."

„Ja, kannst du das reinbringen?" Fragte Anne und reichte Gilbert die Schüssel.

Dann nahm Anne schnell einen kleinen Braten aus dem Ofen und wagte sich ins Esszimmer, während sie noch versuchte herauszufinden, warum es so schmerzhaft für sie war, mit Gilbert zu reden.

Sie aßen den größten Teil des Essens schweigend, während sich der Schnee auf dem Dach über ihnen anhäuft. Für Gilbert was das Gespräch mit Anne genauso schmerzhaft, wie für sie, er nahm an, dass Annes ganzer Schmerz auf Marillas Hinscheiden beruhte. Was er nicht bemerkte und was auch sie nicht ganz bemerkte, war die Tatsache, dass er die Hauptquelle ihres Schmerzes war.

Gilbert saß ruhig da und fragte sich, ob Anne über Marillas Tod hinweg kommen würde, sie war alles, was Anne gehabt hatte. Er beobachtete, wie ihre dünne, bleiche Hand achtlos mit der Gabel über ihren Teller huschte. Er spürte, wie sein Arztinstinkt wieder hochkam.

„Wie geht es deiner Hand?" Fragte er.

„Gut", antwortete sie und räusperte sich.

„Hat es aufgehört zu bluten?"

„Ja."

„Gut."

Nach einem Moment begann Anne: „Ich habe nach dem Gästezimmer gesehen, es ist fertig für dich."

„Großartig. Danke." Sagte Gilbert und legte seine Gabel beiseite, um Anne seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, nur dass Anne nichts mehr sagte und so war das Abendessen beendet.

Mechanisch räumten sie die Küche auf und fragten sich die ganze Zeit, was sie miteinander sprechen könnten.

„Nun, Gil." Seufzte Anne, als sie die Teller im Schrank verstaut hatte. „Ich bin wirklich müde. Ich glaube ich werde heute früh zu Bett gehen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Nein", natürlich nicht. Ich denke es ist eine gute Idee."

Anne lief zum Küchenfenster hinüber, um den Sturm zu beobachten. Eine Schneewehe war ans Fenster hochgeweht und bildete eine seltsam weiße Wand aus Kristallen gegen die Scheiben.

„Ich glaube der Sturm wird die ganze Nacht nicht aufhören." Sagte Gilbert und steckte die Hände in seine Taschen.

„Ich glaube du hast recht." Sagte Anne nach einer Weile. Sie hatte noch nicht über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht, dass Gilbert auch am nächsten Tag bleiben würde. „Lass mich dir zeigen, wo das Gästezimmer ist." Sagte sie und lief auf die Treppe zu. „Es ist nicht das größte Zimmer, dass wir... ich meine... ich habe. Aber es ist schön warm." Sagte sie, als sie das dunkle Zimmer erreichten.

Gilbert stellte die Öllampe auf die Anrichte. „Es ist in Ordnung." Sagte er.  
Sein Atem stockte, als er sich umdrehte und Anne weich beleuchtetes Profile sah.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir etwas zum anziehen anbieten, in dem du schlafen kannst. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo Marilla Matthews alte Kleidung aufbewahrt hat."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich schlafe in denen."

„Gute Nacht Gil." Sagte Anne kaum hörbar und ging.

„Gute Nacht Anne." Erwiderte Gilbert, er kämpfte gegen den Drank, die Arme um sie zu legen und ihr zu sagen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde – dass er alles wieder für sie in Ordnung bringen würde.

Als er seine Tür schloss, hörte er dass Anne die Tür des Zimmers neben seinem Schloss. Langsam legte er sich auf das Bett und hörte auf Annes Bewegungen im Zimmer nebenan. Plötzlich dachte er, dass er nie etwas beruhigenderes gehört hatte. Er drehte sich und sah, wie der Schnee am Fenster vorbei wirbelte, er spürte, wie ihn etwas in die Seite stach. Verwirrt griff er in seine Tasche und zog die vergessene weiße, samtene Box hervor. Als er sich den Ring mit dem großen Diamanten und Rubinen an Annes Finger vorstellte, fröstelte er.

Der Schnee viel auch am nächsten Tag schnell und wild vom Himmel und bedeckte Green Gables mit mindestens zweieinhalb Fuß Schnee.

Gilbert erwachte abrupt durch einen lauten Knall unten im Flur. Er eilte sofort aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür, er dachte Anne sei gestürzt.

„Anne?" Rief Gilbert den Flur hinunter.

„Ich bin hier unten." Rief Anne nach einem Moment.

Gilbert eilte den Flur hinunter und sah um die Ecke, wo er Anne auf dem Fußboden vor dem Wäscheschrank sitzen sah, ihre Arme voll mit alten Kleidern und Leintüchern.

„Was tust du da? Bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte Gilbert besorgt.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Ich habe Matthews alte Stiefel fallen lassen." Sagte Anne und warf die Kleidung und Wäsche in einen großen Karton. „Ich dachte mir ich fange an, dass Haus auszuräumen, damit es verkauft werden kann."

Gilbert nickte und dachte, dass es doch richtig war, was er gehört hatte.

„So früh am Morgen?" Fragte Gilbert, als er auf seine Taschenuhr blickte und saß, dass es 7 Uhr morgens war.

„Ja, nun." Anne räusperte sich. „Ich hab nicht gut geschlafen und ich dachte mir, dass zu tun wäre besser, als herum zusitzen."

„Nun, soll ich dir Frühstück machen?" Fragte Gilbert, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und überlegte, wie schrecklich er aussehen musste.

„Nein, ich bin nicht hungrig. Aber ich kann dir etwas machen." Schlug Anne vor und blickte in Gilberts Gesicht hoch.

Er wusste sofort, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Nein, ich bin wirklich nicht hungrig." Sagte Gilbert betroffen. „Kann ich dir helfen?" Fragte Gilbert und schob einen großen Karton aus dem Weg, damit er zum Wäscheschrank kam.

„Nein, ist schon o.k." Sagte Anne. „Das musst du nicht."

„Aber ich möchte es." Sagte Gilbert und bückte sich neben Anne hinunter und sah ihr bleiches Gesicht. Er holte tief Luft: „Anne, ich weiß das alles ist hart für dich und ich will dir irgendwie helfen."

Anne saß einen Moment lang ruhig da und starrte auf ihre eiskalten Hände in ihrem Schoß, als beabsichtige sie etwas zu sagen: „Das du hier bist, hilft mir schon." Sie hob ihre Augen und sah zu Gilbert. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf diesen Schneesturm reagiert hätte, wenn ich hier alleine eingeschlossen wäre. Es ist schwer, dass Rachel drüben im Westen ist und Diana und Fred sind über die Ferien zu Freds Tante gefahren."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Gilbert und wärmte eine ihrer kalten Hände mit seinen eigenen. „Ich weiß du hast mal gesagt, gute Freunde sind immer im Geiste vereint", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, dass dann ernster wurde. „Aber ich habe schon immer gedacht, dass es besser ist, wenn sie persönlich zusammen sind."

Anne begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen und fing an aufzustehen. Gilbert ließ ihre Hand los.

„Glaubst du deine Mutter macht sich Sorgen um dich?" Fragte Anne, nahm einen Stapel Kleidung von einem Regal und legte sie in den Wandschrank.

Gilbert seufzte und stand ebenfalls auf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Wahrscheinlich nimmt sie na, dass ich irgendwo stecke. Es gibt keinen Weg, um mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen."

Anne nickte und legte einen Stapel Kleider in einen Karton. Gilbert beobachtete sie mit den Händen in den Taschen und fragte sich, ob er etwas falsches gesagt hatte. In dem Versuch, es abzutun fragte er: „Anne, kann ich dir bei etwas hier helfen?"

Anne hörte für einen Moment zu arbeiten auf und dachte nacht. „Nun, am Ende des Flurs ist oben noch eine Dachkammer, die ich ausräumen muss und ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie erreichen kann, selbst mit einer Leiter. Unten in der Speisekammer ist eine kleine Leiter, die du benutzen kannst. Du kannst die Sachen einfach in die Diele legen." Sagte Anne.

Gilbert, der mehr als Willens war zu helfen tat, was Anne gesagt hatte. Die meiste Zeit des Nachmittags arbeiteten sie getrennt voneinander, während sie schweigend den anderen arbeiten hörten und jeder über den anderen nachdachte.

Anne versuchte ihre Gefühle zu sortieren. Sie wusste, dass das Meister von ihrer verbitterten Stimmung, auf Marillas Tod und der Notwendigkeit Green Gables zu verkaufen, zurückzuführen war. Sie wusste auch, dass sie dankbar für Gilberts Anwesenheit war, aber sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum es für sie so schwierig war, mit ihm zu reden. Sie wusste, dass ein Teil ihrer Schüchternheit darin begründet lag, was sie ihm zwei Sommer zuvor gesagt hatte. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar, dass sie ihn so schroff zurückgewiesen hatte. Aber das waren nicht die einzigen Gründe dafür, dass sie litt. Sie fand nicht heraus, was es noch war.

Als Gilbert mechanisch Stapel von Schachteln und verschiednen alten Sachen von der Dachkammer in die Diele hob, zerbrach er sich ebenfalls den Kopf über seine Gefühle. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Anne von Trauer bedrückt war und seit Tagen nicht geschlafen hatte, sah sie immer noch so schön aus, wie zwei Sommer zuvor, als er sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Er wäre dafür gestorben, sie zu fragen, ob sie immer noch so fühlte, wie in diesem Sommer. Nach ihrem Benehmen zu urteilen, tat sie es. Danach dachte er an Christine. Die Vorstellung von der bevorstehenden Hochzeit schnürte ihm die Brust zu.

„Gil?" Hörte er Anne schüchtern in die Dachkammer hochrufen.

Gilbert kletterte herunter.

„Du kannst damit aufhören." Sagte sie und deutete auf all die Schachteln, die sich in der Diele stapelten. „Ich habe angefangen das Abendessen vorzubereiten."

„Ist es schon so spät?" Fragte Gilbert und suchte nach seiner Taschenuhr, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sein Jacket und seine Weste auf einer Schachtel im Flur hatte liegen lassen. „Schneit es immer noch so stark?"

„Es ist fast 16.30 Uhr." Sagte Anne. „Und es sieht so aus, als hätte es ein bisschen nachgelassen, aber es ist noch sehr windig." Fügte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu. „Ich hab dir ein paar alte Kleider von Matthew gebrachte, wenn du sie ausleihen willst."

Gilbert sah an seiner Kleidung herunter und lächelte Anne zu. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er fast ganz mit Staub und Schmutz bedeckt war.

„Ich denke, das werde ich gerne tun." Sagte Gilbert und nahm die Kleider von Anne. „Gib mir eine Minute, dann helfe ich dir mit dem Abendessen."

„Oh nein, das ist schon in Ordnung." Sagte Anne.

„Es ist kein Problem." Beharrte Gilbert.

„Nun, warum machst du stattdessen nicht mit der Dachkammer weiter – wenn du willst – und ich rufe dich, wenn das Abendessen fertig ist."

„In Ordnung." Stimmte Gilbert zu und kletterte wieder die Leiter hoch, als Anne auf die Treppe zulief.

Auf ihrem Weg, warf Anne einen Blick auf Gilberts staubige Jacke und Weste. Als sie sie hochhob, um sie sauberzumachen, spürte sie, dass ein kleiner Gegenstand auf ihre Füße fiel. Sie kniete hinunter und drehte die kleine weiße Box in ihrer Hand. Als sie sah, dass Gilbert noch in der Dachkammer war, öffnete sie die Box vorsichtig.

Der Anblick von Christines kunstvollem Verlobungsring, saugte ihr sofort die Luft aus den Lungen. Ihre Augen und ihre Brust brannte und die Welt um sie herum versank.

„Anne", Gilberts Stimme hallte in ihren Ohren.

Anne blinzelte zu Gilbert hoch und schloss die Box schnappend. Zitternd stand sie auf.

„Es tut mir leid Gil. Ich wollte... Ich war..." Stammelte sie.

„Nein, Anne..." Er trat näher zu ihr, mit dem Versuch einer Erklärung auf den Lippen.

„Er ist schön", sagte sie rasch und legte Gilberts Jacke und die Weste auf den Karton, wo sie sie gefunden hatte, die samtene Box legte sie obendrauf und eilte dann die Treppe hinunter.

Gilbert kämpfte gegen den Drang, ihr rasch zu folgen, er wusste, es würde nichts nützen. Er wusste nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte. Verwirrt warf er Christines Ring in eine Schachtel mit alten Sachen und setzte sich auf eine Stufe der Leiter. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei der Möglichkeit, dass Anne Gefühle für ihn hatte.

Anne und Gilbert unterhielten sich nur mühselig während des Abendessens. Gilbert fürchtete sich davor etwas zu sagen, dass Annes Temperament reizen würde. Er hätte schwören können, dass Anne böse war, so wie sie da saß, den Rücken aufrechte, das Kinn hochgereckte. Er hatte diesen Anblick so viele male gesehen.  
Stattdessen wartete er, dass sie etwas sagte. Doch Anne sprach nicht über das Thema. Gilbert würde bald heiraten, sagte sie sich selbst. Es war kein Verbrechen, einen Ring für seine Verlobte in der Tasche zu haben.

Darum glaubte sie nicht mehr zu sagen, als: „Danke, dass du mir heute geholfen hast Gilbert."

Gilbert räusperte sich: „Gern geschehen. Es war mir eine Freude."

„Es sieht aus, als wenn der Sturm heute Nacht aufhören wird. Vielleicht kann ich dir morgen helfen, den Buggy klar zu machen."

„Ja das wäre großartig." Antwortete Gilbert. „Wenn nicht kann ich nachhause laufen und Pete und den Buggy später holen."

„Ja", sagte Anne und kämpfte gegen die Enttäuschung bei dem Gedanken, dass Gilbert gehen würde.

Rasch beendeten sie das Essen. Anne sammelte flink das Geschirr ein und verkündete, dass sie wieder früh zu Bett gehen würde.

„In Ordnung", sagte Gilbert. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich noch eine Weile hier beim Feuer sitzen bleibe?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Drüben im Regal stehen einige Bücher, wenn du lesen willst." Bot Anne an.

„Danke. Gute Nacht." Erwiderte Gilbert, als Anne Richtung Treppe lief.

Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und lauschte, wie Anne sich langsam im 2. Stock über ihm bewegte. Nach 15 Minuten wurde es im Haus ruhig bis auf das knisternde Feuer. Gilbert, allein mit seinen Gedanken, spähte aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster in die sternenübersäte schwarze Nacht hinaus, die mit Schneeflocken gesprenkelt war und dachte, dass er Morgen gehen würde.  
In den nächsten zwei Stunden schritt er über den Wohnzimmerboden, er versuchte seine Gedanken auf Christine und die bevorstehende Hochzeit zu focusieren. Er dachte an Dr. Stuart und an das Krankenhaus, dass ihn anstellen wollte, sobald sein Studium beendet war; und fühlte sich leer. Er dachte an Christines pechschwarzes Haar, ihre durchdringenden grünen Augen und ihre gebräunte Haut. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Annes glänzendem roten Haar, ihrer glatten hellen Haut und ihrer perfekten Nase. Sein Herz hüpfte und er lächelte. Er entschied, dass er nicht gehen konnte, bevor er Annes wahre Gefühle kannte. Mit diesem Entschluss löschte er das Feuer und plante mit Anne am nächsten Morgen zu reden.  
Um Anne nicht zu wecken, lief Gilbert so leise wie möglich die Treppen hoch und den Flur entlang zum Gästezimmer. Sein Herz raste, als er an Annes Zimmer vorbeikam. Er blieb vor ihrer Tür stehen, dankbar dafür, dass die Wände in Green Gables so dünn waren, dass er sie atmen hören konnte.

Anne hatte die Bodendielen unten mindestens zwei Stunden lang knarrzen gehört und fragte sich, was Gilbert tat. Schließlich hörte sie seine Schritte leicht die Treppe hochkommen und vor ihrer Tür stehen bleiben. Ihr Atem ging schneller. Sie blieb starr in ihrem Bett liegen und hatte Angst sich zu bewegen. Würde er an ihre Tür klopfen? War irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung? Nach wenigen Momenten hörte sie, wie seine Schritte weitergingen und die Tür des Gästezimmers geschlossen wurde.  
Sie seufzte, nicht aus Erleichterung, aber aus Enttäuschung. Sie drehte sich langsam auf die Seite und beobachtete, wie die Schneeflocken träge an ihrem Fenster vorbeiflogen und fing an, wie am Nachmittag, weiter über ihre Gefühle nachzudenken. Sie stellte sich Gilbert vor, sein staubiges Haar und den braunen Schmutzfleck in seinem Gesicht und bemerkte plötzlich, wie großmütig es von ihm war, ihr hier zu helfen.  
Dann dachte sie daran, wie nah er war – nur getrennt durch eine dünne Wand – und erschauderte. Als sie die Decke enger um sich schlang, glitten ihre Gedanken zurück zu Dianas Hochzeitsempfang, sie schloss die Augen, als könnte sie die Erinnerung damit blockieren. Eine Weile kämpfte sie gegen den Schlaf an, als sie versuchte die Erinnerung im Geiste damit zu ändern, was sie hätte sagen sollen, aber glitt bald in einen ruhelosen Schlaf wo all die Erinnerungen noch schmerzhafter waren, als zuvor. Und die Zukunft noch abscheulicher war, als erwartet. Ihr Geist und ihr Körper wurde überflutet mit einer Vision von Gilberts Hochzeit mit Christine, die ein schönes wehendes weißes Kleid trug - Annes Traumbrautkleid. Sie sah ihre hübschen dunkelhaarigen Kinder, ihr perfektes Haus in Halifax – und ihr eigenes einsames Leben in Kingsport.

Bald erwachte sie mit einem Schluchzen, dass sie abrupt in ihrem Bett aufsitzen ließ. Anne versuchte tief durchzuatmen, um sich zu beruhigen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Als die Tränen an ihren Wagen hinunterströmten, konnte sie kaum ihr schluchzen kontrollieren. Plötzlich klopfte es leise an der Tür.

„Anne?" Sie hörte Gilberts sanfte Stimme und ihre Herz hüpfte.

Langsam stand sie auf, schob ihr rotes Haar aus dem Gesicht und versuchte ihre Augen zu trockenen. Sie wollte auf die Tür zulaufen, aber hielt sich dann selbst zurück. Sie wollte nicht, dass Gilbert sie in einem solch verzweifelten Zustand sah.

„Anne?" Rief Gilbert erneut. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Anne zog ihren Schal um sich und lief zur Tür, sie merkte, dass sie ihm antworten musste. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den kalten Türknopf, drehte ihn langsam und öffnete die Tür gerade weit genug, um Gilberts besorgt prüfendes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Anne..." seine Stimme wehte ihr von der Seite entgegen. Der Klang seiner Stimme und sein warmer Atem in ihrem Gesicht ließen Annes Herz schmelzen.

„Gil", schniefte sie, entschlossen ihre Stimme nicht wanken zu lassen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Es ist nur..." Ihre Stimme erstarb in einem Schluchzer.

Gilbert öffnete die Tür weiter und zog Anne in seine Arme. Sie wiedersetzte sich nicht und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Brust, als sie voller Trauer über ihre düstere Zukunft schluchzte. Gilberts Hand lag zärtlich auf ihrem Kopf und strich ihr übers Haar, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Es ist in Ordnung Anne." Flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

„Nein, ich fürchte das ist es nicht", sagte sie, hob ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht von seiner Brust und sah zu Boden.

Zärtlich legte er seine Hand um ihren Nacken und drehte ihr Gesicht zu seinem hoch.

„Sag mir, was ich tun kann." Flüsterte er und sah ihr in die Augen. Sein ernster, besorgter Blick machte es ihr unmöglich zu sprechen.

Anne blinzelte die Tränen von ihren Augen und versuchte ihren Blick abzuwenden, doch konnte es nicht. Nach einer Weile schien Gilbert ihre Gedanken lesen zu können und beugte sein Gesicht zu ihr hinab. Sein sanfter Kuss traf auf keinen Wiederstand von Anne.

„Es wird nie eine andere für mich geben, als dich Anne." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und presste seine Wange gegen ihre. „Lass mich für immer hier bei dir bleiben."

Anne schluchzte. Gilberts Worte waren genau das, was sie brauchte und hören wollte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Gilberts Nacken.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst Gil." Sagte sie. „Bitte geh nicht. Ich hatte so unrecht – es tur mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Sag einfach, dass du mich liebst." Flüsterte Gilbert.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte Anne in seinen Nacken.

Gilbert zog Anne ein Stück zurück und berührte ihr tränennasses Gesicht.

„Ich habe dich immer geliebt Anne, dass weißt du. Seit dem Tag, an dem du mir die Tafel auf den Kopf gehauen hast."

Anne lachte leise – das erste mal seit Monaten, dass sie lachte.

Gilbert lächelte: „Ich würde alles für dich tun. Alles." Wiederholte er und fing ein Glänzen in Annes grünen Augen auf.

„Aber was ist mit Christine?" Fragte Anne, ihr Gesicht war mit Besorgnis überschattet.

„Alles, was ich tun kann, ist zu versuchen es ihr zu erklären. Ich denke sie wird es verstehen – möglicherweise wird sie das." Sagte Gilbert.

Anne seufzte und strich sich die Tränen von ihren geröteten Wangen. Sie war von Erleichterung erfüllt, als wenn ein Gewicht von ihrer Brust genommen worden wäre. Gilbert teilte ihre Erleichterung und legte wieder die Arme um sie.  
Als sie ihre Wange auf seine Schulter legte, wurde Annes Vision von Gilberts und Christines perfekter Hochzeit, Haus und Kinder – ersetzt durch eine Vision von ihrem Leben mit Gilbert, ihrem Traumhaus, ihren Kindern, ihren Enkeln.

„Anne schau", sagte er leise und drehte sie um, so dass sie aus dem Fenster sehen konnte. „Es hat aufgehört zu schneien. Ich glaube der Sturm ist vorbei."

„Ich glaube du hast recht." Sagte sie und hielt seine Hand fest. „Ich denke der Sturm ist vorbei."

**ENDE ****  
**


End file.
